Dark Angelina
by Freakishly Human
Summary: Fred loves Angelina, but how does she feel about Fred? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Dark Angelina  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were now well on their way to being rich. They had already made a huge profit from the pranks they invented, and would continue doing so as long as their mother didn't make them destroy most of the pranks again. George was off trying to figure out what to spend his share on. Fred knew what he was going to do with his share already.  
  
Fred walked into the shop and looked around. This was all so overwhelming. He didn't know if he would really have the guts to go through with this. He stared at the rings, and then he saw it, the ring that would look perfect on Angelina. It was quite a price, but to see the look on Angelina's face would be worth it. Without any hesitation Fred set down the 6000 galleons required for the ring and bought it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Two Days Later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred looked into Angelina's beautiful eyes and took her hand. She was staring at him in surprise. He didn't blame her; he looked as serious as a heart attack for once.  
  
"Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?" Fred asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Angelina gasped and stared at the ring on her finger. She nodded speechless still staring at the huge rock in the ring. Fred grinned from ear to ear and kissed her. She kissed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*A Week Later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelina stood in the broom shop and stared at the latest model. She was dying to have that broom. It was called The Phoenix, it was black with red lettering, and it made even a firebolt look weak in comparison. The only problem was, she didn't have 6000 galleons for a broom. She sighed and glanced down at her hand. The ring Fred had given her was sitting on her finger. How much was it worth?  
  
She walked up to the counter and set it down in front of the cashier and asked. The cashier inspected it and stated it was worth about as much as the Phoenix. Angelina walked out of the shop with her brand new broom; she had to show Katie and Alicia, they would be so jealous.  
  
Fred sighed and looked at his watch. Angelina was two hours late; he had made reservations three months ago. Where was she? Maybe she was hurt, had something happened to her? Fred stood up abruptly and walked out of the restraunt. He had to find her, what if the death eaters had attacked her? 


	2. The Loss

Fred sighed and walked into the Burrow. He had looked for Angelina for five hours and hadn't seen her. George was the only one still awake and he looked up from some papers as Fred walked into the room that the two shared.  
  
"That must have been one hell of a date, you have been gone for seven hours." George said with a grin and a wink.  
  
"There wasn't a date, I have been out looking for Angelina." Fred responded.  
  
"Oh, she never showed up?" George said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I need to send her an owl to check and see if she's ok." Fred said with a sigh.  
  
He sat down and wrote a short letter to Angelina. He then attached the letter to Pig, his brother Ron's Owl. He let Pig out the window and sat down to wait for the reply.  
Angelina woke up to a tapping on her window. She got up and walked over to let a small and clumsy owl in. She read the letter from Fred and realized suddenly that she had missed their date. It was nice of Fred to be so worried about her, but he shouldn't have woken her up. She sat down and scribbled a note that said she was fine and tied it to Pig's leg. She then sent him back out the window and shut it firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred looked at George in disbelief. What kind of a joke was this? George couldn't be telling the truth, but even George wouldn't joke about this, not to him anyway. Fred sat down. Angelina had sold the ring to buy a broomstick? She had taken something that he had given her out of love and pawned it off as if his love, as if he were nothing. Why would she do that? Unless she didn't really love him back and was just leading him on. He was just a toy to her, something she could use when she needed something and then stuff back into the toy box when she was done.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Fred?" George asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I think I just want to be alone for a while though." Fred relied his voice sounding hallow.  
  
George nodded and walked out leaving Fred alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George walked up the stairs; he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just didn't feel right. He had left Fred alone for an hour, and there was a strange sort of silence coming from the room. He opened the door and looked in. The first thing he saw was the blood, Fred's blood dripping from his wrists and onto the floor. George stood there, shock washing over him. He looked at the knife on the floor next to Fred. That knife had been a gift to him from Fred; George had been trying to find the best way to enchant the knife into screaming randomly.  
  
George tore his eyes away from Fred and stumbled out of the door and walked down the stairs. His mom was in the kitchen listening to Percy brag about something.  
  
"Mum!" he said interrupting Percy who gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Don't interrupt your brother like that dear." Molly Weasley said sharply but then turned around and saw the look on George's face.  
  
"Percy be quiet a minute." Molly said interrupting him.  
  
"But Mom I am getting to the best part." Percy protested.  
  
"Not another word Percy, What is wrong George?" Molly said sternly.  
  
"It's Fred" George responded dully.  
  
"What about him?" Percy asked impatiently.  
  
"He is dead." George said his voice barely loud enough to hear.  
  
A strange silence fell over the kitchen for a few moments as Percy and Molly studied George's face, trying to figure out if this were some kind of bad prank.  
  
"This isn't a funny prank George, you should know better." Percy said in a superior voice.  
  
"Go look if you don't believe me." George retorted.  
  
Molly turned and walked from the kitchen. She walked slowly up the stairs towards the twin's room. Seconds later her scream rang through out the house bringing Ron from his room in a hurry, Harry and Hermione following.  
  
George sat alone rereading the note that had been found on Fred's desk for the millionth time.  
  
George I know you might not forgive me for this, but I had to do it, continue our pranking business without me. I know you can do it. And of course I don't mind if you take all my stuff and put it to good use. Please don't be too upset, although if the situation were reversed I would be.  
  
Mom and Dad, I know that I haven't always made things easy, and I would like to apologize right now. Let George carry on our business, I know you weren't thrilled about it, but he will make it I am sure.  
  
To the rest of my family, I love you a lot. You all take care of Ginny, and Ginny you take care of Ron.  
  
Finally I would like to say Goodbye to Angelina, I hope your broom is able to comfort you, if you need any comfort that is. You know you could have just asked me for the broom instead of selling my heart for it. A little late now I suppose, Good Bye and Good Luck in life, I hope you find someone who can give your all the material things you could as for.  
  
Love, Fred Weasley. 


End file.
